quuuutfandomcom-20200215-history
CH 8.2 Indigenous Artists
Art and Social Justice Within our lives we encounter issues, it's our choice how we want to deal with them and help ourselves and others to raise awareness and resolve these issues. Some of us ignore them, some of us take initiative. Some of us express our awareness and experience with social justice issues through artistic means, via visual arts, dance, drama, and music. How and society are connected? Art and society are connected because artists express their views (ideas, thoughts, experiences, opinions etc.) through art. It affects the viewer of their piece, the artist tries to portray their point through artistic measures and it is up to the viewer to acknowledge that or leave it. For example, a musical artist creates a piece on grief. It is up to you to figure out their message in the music, and either take initiative with the issue or leave it be. Why do social factors impact creative expression Social factors influence creative expression because we experience them everyday, and we express them through emotion. Artists always try to bring out expression in their piece, the critique is to feel this, whatever be the emotion. For example an artist recognizes a kid living in poverty, they might portray that issue through visual arts. Impact of social issues on FNMI art Social issues impact the world, that includes our FNMI peoples. Indigenous artists express their social issues through art to raise awareness and increase understanding of what is really happening. Some artists do it to show what they have personally experienced to help rid of their pain. It impacts us because some of us make the move to help. Impacts from historic events Historical events impact indigenous artists because of the significance in them, some historical events are awful, others are amazing. And we tend to remember them better, so artists tend to make pieces on them so we remember or to raise awareness. Andrew Qappik Andrew Qappik is an Inuit artist from one of Canada's northern communities. His art is about climate change. He painted a picture of a cove where there used to be glaciers and now they are nearly gone. He hopes to raise awareness of climate change to the younger generations so maybe the earth can be saved before it's too late. "GhostNets Australia" GhostNets Australia is a group of Australia's Aborigines who are trying to raise awareness about over fishing, and endangered species. In the ocean fishing nets that are left behind kills fish and other oceanic animals. These 'ghost nets are a major problem in Australia's oceans and this group makes art from them to raise awareness. They create art from the nets they find to show a healthy ocean habitat, in hopes of fisherman properly taking care of their nets and saving Australia's oceanic habitat's from extinction. InfoRed "I remember" InfoRed is and indigenous group from here in Saskatchewan that creates musical art. Their piece, "I Remember" is about the residential schools. In his lyrics he talks about what happened to them at residential schools, how they we're scared and how their identity was stolen. By the looks of it he is trying to raise awareness of the residential schools. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FueSrtKZnbI Comments Gallery Aquarium-e1496192819854-678x381.jpg|"GhostNets Australia" andrew qappik.jpg|"Past" By Andrew Qappik